


Almost Home

by mrkinch



Category: lotrips
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cowboys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean had forgotten how not to be alone. Takes place somewhere in the American West circa 1869, after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/39257">Partial</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/gifts).



December that first year was too cold for snow. In the early dark Viggo tied an old flannel shirt, ragged past wearing, over his mouth and stuffed the tails inside his turned up collar before he followed Sean out to do the feeding up. The cold made them quick, and when they got back in the kitchen they stood together over the stove rubbing their hands for warmth. In time Viggo unwrapped himself and allowed as how now it was Christmas at least from here on there'd be more daylight to freeze by.

Sean turned away fast, over to the far cupboard on no errand that Viggo could see, and said nothing, though Sean was well-mannered, always spoke when spoken to. Viggo got the food onto the table but he was keeping more than half an eye on Sean. He didn't feel right sitting down to supper until Sean had finished his wandering, and even then it took longer than he liked for Sean to sit down, too.

It appeared Sean was still spooked, and supper was quiet, just the scrape of spoon on bowl and bowl on rough wood, with not so much as 'pass the biscuits' from first to last and no reason to keep company after. Even before the coffee had boiled Sean rose and nodded his good night. Viggo rose as well, standing uncertain by the table. At length he closed the damper on the stove and sat a long time in the cooling kitchen, staring at the faint glow under the bedroom door and thinking about the faded curtains he had replaced and his too small bed.

* * *

It had been more than a year that Viggo had stayed around and winter set in again, with chores finished by lantern light and ice on the pump most mornings. In late December, though Sean rode for town before dawn it was full dark when Viggo heard Grullo welcome him home. Viggo flung on his coat and met Sean at the rail to help bring in the supplies. That done he snatched Sean's muffler, winding it around his mouth and ears, and went back out to stable the horses. Sean stood quiet for a minute, grateful for the warm kitchen, before hanging his coat on the peg and commencing to put away the the flour and beans and coffee. When Viggo returned Sean brought out a small bag of walnuts and another of apples, withering a little but sound and sweet-smelling. "Merry Christmas," he said. Viggo grinned at him.

After supper they cleared the table and Viggo put the coffee on. Sean carefully cracked the nuts, a few bits of shell flying off into the shadows for Grullo to sniff at disappointedly, and pried out the meats until there was a good handful in the bowl. Viggo cored and sliced the apples for pandowdy. When the sweet concoction had been set in the oven, Sean splashed whiskey into their coffee and they talked into the night, plans and changes and next year's herd, the scent of baking apples warm around them.

~*~


End file.
